


It's Truck Month, Saihara-Chan.

by Kunicutie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other, i guess warning for vague horror elements, it's truck month.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunicutie/pseuds/Kunicutie
Summary: It's Truck Month.Shuichi Saihara should come on down and buy a Ford Truck. Will he?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	It's Truck Month, Saihara-Chan.

**Author's Note:**

> happy truck month.  
> :)

Shuichi needed a drink of water.

It was a bit late, but not late enough to where the dining hall was closed. If he did his math right, 10 o'clock would hit in 20 minutes, which should be just enough time to grab a glass of water and return to his dorm. His shoes tapped quietly along the path to the dining hall entrance, his hand pushing on the door. The strange humidity enveloped him as he exited the comparably brisk air of the courtyard. Shuichi gently closed the door behind him and made his way through the empty dining hall. It was quiet, which made him glad he could make a clean getaway and have some extra time before Night Time hit. Those hopes shattered pretty quickly upon seeing the familiar white straitjacket of Kokichi Ouma standing in the kitchen. "Ah, hello, Kokichi." He sighed a bit, expecting Kokichi to inquire about his intentions and accuse him of prepping for murder, but Kokichi was uncharacteristically quiet. Upon a second inspection, Shuichi noticed Kokichi was facing the corner of the kitchen wall, unnaturally still. His arms were rigidly pinned to his sides, his knees seemingly locked. It was a strange way to see him, especially since he was usually quite relaxed. Shuichi cocks his brow up. "Uhm...why are you Blair Witching against the wall like that?" Suddenly, Kokichi's head turned, his eyes rolled back. Shuichi immediately got a bad feeling about this.

"Hello, Shuichi," Kokichi spoke with a twisted smile.

"He-"

"Have you heard?"

"...Heard what?"

"It's truck month."

"H-huh?"

"It's truck month, Saihara-chan."

"Oh...you know what month it is?"

"Every month is truck month."

"Right...I'm gonna get a glass of water."

Shuichi opened the cabinet and was greeted by...Kokichi? He screamed in terror as he fell back. "Saihara-chan, have you heard the news?! It's truck month!"

"W-What the hell is this?!" Shuichi's head was spinning. He pushed himself back into the legs of yet another Kokichi as he watched the cabinet Kokichi crawl out with spider-like movements. "Saihara-chan, it's truck month!" The Kokichis chanted, more and more crawling from their hiding spots in various parts of the kitchen and flowing in through the doors. "Over 150 brand new trucks have been specially priced to move now!" Shuichi's eyes moved frantically, desperately searching for an exit. The Kokichis began to move closer, however. They seemed to loom over him, growing like tall redwoods to swallow him whole. "C'mon, Saihara-chan! The new 2019 Chevy Silverado is just $29,999! There is 0% financing for 72 months on Texas Edition Crew Cabs!"

Shuichi's mind drew blank, pure fear causing his body to freeze up. There was nothing he could do, as he shut his eyes and waited for the sweet release of death. The Kokichis hands grasped at Shuichi as they mumbled something about the three words that strike fear into the hearts of normal trucks. "Shuichi...Shuiiiiichiiii...."

* * *

"Shuichi!"

Shuichi awoke with a jolt as Kokichi slammed his hands on the dining hall table. "There you are! You were dead asleep, it's almost time for the dining hall to close!" Shuichi's head darted around as he took in his surroundings. He was still definitely in the dining hall, but there were no signs of any other Kokichis besides the fairly normal looking one in front of him. He glanced down at the puddle of drool that had accumulated under him before looking back up to examine his friend's concerned expression. He let out a deep breath. "S-Sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I guess I must have fallen asleep." Kokichi looked him up and down. "Hrm. Okay. You should probably get back to your dorm and get some better sleep then. I'm sure that chair and table weren't too comfy." Shuichi nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah. Thanks, Kokichi..." Kokichi seemed satisfied with that and stood up straight, placing his hands on the back of his head. "Sleep well, Saihara-chan!" He strides his way to the exit. Shuichi nodded and stood up, wiping the dribblings off the table with his blazer sleeve. "Oh, and Saihara-chan?" His head perked up to look at Kokichi, standing cryptically in the doorway. His blood ran cold as he heard three familiar, terrifying words.

"Happy Truck Month."


End file.
